Ayato and Yui New Life
by Zory rock101
Summary: "On that day when a full moon comes, there is an eclipse and we lose our power. That means we need to be more careful when that day comes." Reiji explains.
1. Chapter 1

**Ayato and Yui New Life**

 **Chapter 1**

 **10/21/17**

 **(Ayato P.O.V)**

"Damn it, where did she go?" I said, standing in her doorway to her bedroom and it been three weeks seen she has been Kidnapped. The day Yui got kidnapped, I stop going to school because she is not there. I only go because she always wants to go and I don't trust any guy to come near her. Wait, what is the feel, I have to Yui? Do I love her?

Just then, I heard the front door open downstairs, it is my brothers. I walked downstairs and saw them. "Ayato, we saw Yui at school today," Shu said, looking up at me. My eyes got wide in shock.

"Why did not you bring her back?" I asked, letting my anger out on Shu. I grab his collar of his shirt. "Where is she now? I asked with cold dead eyes. I'm going to bring her back to me. She belongs to me and only me.

"The Mukami family have her." Shu answer, looking at me. I run out of the house and went to the school so I can smell out her scent.

"She is down this way," I said, running in the direction of her smell. She scent smell like lavender. I run through the forest and saw a mansion. "She is there her scent got very strong," I said, standing in front of the mansion and saw a man with black hair standing by a window, looking back at me.

"Tsk," I said, went through a window that has Yui sense in it. I saw her sitting on the bed and holding the blanket wrap around her. "I finally found you, pancake," I said, standing in front of her. Yui looked up and her eyes got wide.

"Ayato! Why are you here?" Yui asked, looking up at me.

"Jeez, You're nothing but trouble. Come on, we're going home." I said, knee down on the bed and grab her by her arms.

"Wait, Ayato," Yui said.

"Have you been tamed by those guys? You're my prey, and mine alone. " I said, pull her out of the bed and went out of the window holding her in my arms. I run into the forest and I push Yui up against a tree.

"Um," Yui said,put her hand on her head. I slim my right hand in the tree beside Yui head making her jump.

"Give me your blood," I said, looking at her.

"Ayato...I...to weak." She said. I did not care I what her blood now.

"Shut it! I can't wait for any Longer!" I yelled, moving her hair to the side and saw teeth mark on her neck. My eyes got wide. "What the hell is this?" I asked, looking at the mark. I pull down one of her sleeves and saw more marks. "Jeez, How much blood did you let them take?" I asked, but I did not wait for her to answer and bite down on her neck.

She let out a moan and grabs a hold of my jacket. Her blood is so sweet. I pull away and looked at her. She is staring at the ground. "You belong to me," I said. She looked up with sad eyes. "Don't just go and disappear on me again!" I yelled, pulling her close to me.

"Ayato." She said. I feel the rain falling from the sky, and Yui is getting soaking and wet. Man, did she look very sexy when she is wet like that.

"Let's go and find a dry place until the rain stop," I said, pick her up in my arms again and run to find a house. I went in the house and laid Yui down on the bed. "Talk off your clothes," I said, looking at her.

"Huh?" She asked, looking at me.

"Take your clothes off before you catch a cold. So they can dry faster." I said, taking off my clothes and hung them up. I am now only wearing my boxer.

"Fine but don't look," she said. I turn around and hearing Yui talking off her clothes. I turn around and saw she is wearing her bra and underwear. Yui hung up her clothes on a chair and turn around. She saw me staring at her.

"Ayato!" she yelled, trying to cover up her body. I walked up to her and move her hand out of the way .

"Don't cover up your body. You looked beautiful. I want to see more of you." I said, looking up and down at Yui's body. I lend her over to the bed. "Lay down," I order, watch her laid down on the bed and still cover her breast. I grab her underwear and slowly pull it over. .

"Ayato...don't." She said, trying to fight me.

I pin her arms down over her head and whisper in her ears. "I want you because I fall in love with you, Yui." Yui looked up at me and nod her head when I say that. I finish took off her underwear. I throw them across the room. Yui sat up but at first I know what she is doing until her bra come off. She laid back down.

"Ayato, I love you too," Yui said, looking down at my boxer. I know what she wants. I stand up and took off my boxer. I climb back on top of her. I start to kiss her lips then kiss all the way down to her stomach.

"I'm going to make you mine," I said, spread her legs apart. I got into a position that I'm more comfortable with. I slowly slip inside her.

"Aya...to." She moans my name.

"Moan my name louder," I said, bucking back and forth. I grab her right breast and starting to rubbing it. I lend down to the left breast and starting to suck on the nipple, making it hard.

"Aya...to." She moans louder.

"I love the sound you make," I said, kiss her lips. I can feel that she is very close to cum.

"Ayato...I...going to cum." She said, looking up at me.

"Then cum," I said, feeling her white liquid all over my cock. I pull out and laid down next to her. I pull her over to me and cover our body up with a blanket.

"It looks that the rain stop." She said, looking out of the window.

"yeah, let just here for a while longer," I said, kiss her lips. After a while, it is time to head home. Yui and I put on our clothes and I pick her up in my arms. I run out of the home and into the forest. I looked down at her, and she looked very weak. We got home, and everyone is in bed sleeping. I went up to her room and laid her down on her bed. "Goodnight," I said, kiss her lip. She is already asleep. I walked out of the room and went to my bedroom

 **(Yui P.O.V)**

The next morning I woke up and sat up and looked around the room. "What where am I?" I asked myself. I remember what happened last night Ayato come to get me and we make love for the very first time.

"Welcome back, little bitch." said a voice in front of me. I looked up and saw Laito sitting on the end of the bed. "I bet you have a rough night. Poor Ayato, he been so thirsty." He said, looking at me.

"Laito," I said.

"Now I'm thirsty too. I miss you, babe." He said moving closer to me.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Imagine all the things they were doing to your body," Laito said, blushing. "I have said it turns me on," Laito said, laughing. Memories come back when I stay at that other vampire house. "Aww, painful memories." He said, remove my blanket off my body.

"No, please," I said.

"Come on, fight me harder," Laito said, moving closer to me. Just then someone grabs Laito and throw him back away from Yui. "What the hell, Ayato. She belongs to all of us." Laito yelled, looking at Ayato.

"No, she didn't. She belongs to me now." Ayato said, turn my neck half-way and show Laito a mating mark on my neck. His eyes got wide in shock.

"Ayato what the hell did you do?" Laito asked angrily now. He stands up and grabs Ayato by the neck and slam him against the wall. "You mate with her. Now it finally is making sense. The way you be to act when she was missing. You fall in love with her." Laito said.

Ayato throws Laito hand off his neck. "Yes, what if I did. She mines now and forever." Ayato said.

"That will be an enough of this." Reiji said, standing by the doorway looking at Ayato and Laito. "Ayato I will talk to you later but right now I want Yui to meet me in the living room after she gets done changing," Reiji said, looking at me. He walked out of my room followed by Laito.

"Tell me what he say to you." He said, walked out of the room. I got change and went down in the living room where Reiji told me to meet him. I open the door to the living room and walked in. Shu is laying on the couch while Riji is sitting in a chair reading a book.

"Um...Reiji what do you want to talk to me about?" I asked, watch Reiji close his book and set it on the coffee table that that is in front of him.

"I want information. Tell me everything you know about them." Reiji order, not looking at me.

"I don't know if I know very much at all," I said.

"Shorty you notice something in all that time," Reiji said.

"No," I said.

"Maybe I give you too much credit," Reiji said. But just then something that I remember about they keep on calling me, Eve.

"not understood why they keep on calling me, Eve," I said.

"Did they." Reiji said with a laugh. "how interesting did they mention a name, Adam?" He asked, turning his head halfway to look at me. I think about it for a while, and I did hear that name before.

"Yes," I answer.

"I see," Reiji said, smiling.

"Reiji, do you understand what they were talking about?" I asked.

"My goodness. What are that poor ex-human are planning." Reiji said, ignoring my question.

"Huh? You know they use to be human?" I asked in shock.

"Of course, I did." Reiji answer. "is there anything enough?" Reiji asked. I did not say anything.

"Huh?" I said.

"I'm shocked, the start you were in. What on earth were they doing to you over there?" Reiji asked.

"Oh, there was something else that they need my blood for their plain. They said it was for his sake." I said, saw Reiji eyes got narrow.

"Is that so." Reiji said. "Did you hear that Shu what do you think they are planning?" Reiji asked, looking at Shu. Shu sat up and looked back at Reiji.

"I don't know what they are planning," Shu said, looking up at me. His eyes got wide when he saw my mate mark on my neck. "But they are planning something. So we need to be more careful for now on." Shu said.

"You right. Yui you may leave I will call you if something else comes up." Reiji said, turn to look at me.

"Okay," I said, bowing my head and walked out of the living room. I went down the hallway when I saw Kanato stand at the end of the hallway looking at me.

"How dare you? Coming back here like nothing happen. I would never forgive you no matter how much you cry for forgiveness." Kanato said, holding his teddy bear.

"Huh?" I asked. Kanato then saw the mating mark on my neck. His eyes got wide then it turns in to hate and anger.

"You betrayed us! You mate with one of them! I will kill you!" Kanato yelled, grab my neck and squeeze it tight. I can't breathe, and everything around me turns black. Then some pull Kanato away from me. I starting to coughing after Kanato let go of me.

"Do you never touch her again." Said Ayato, standing in front of me.

"She mates with one of them. She betrayed us!" Kanato yelled, looking at Ayato.

"No, She mates with me," Ayato said, help me stand up to my feet.

"Ayato when did this happen?" Kanato asked.

"The day I brought her back." Ayato answer, pick me up in his arms and walked down the hallway to my bedroom.

"Ayato, what is this mark on my neck," I asked, wrapping my arms around him.

"That makes me you are my wife and no demon can touch you," Ayato explain. He opens the door to my bedroom and laid me down on the bed.

"Thank you, Ayato," I said, closing my eyes and fall asleep.

"I love you." He said, giving me a kiss on the forehead. He walked out of the room and close the door behind him.

 **(Shu P.O.V)**

"That mark on her neck who did she mate with?" I asked, looking at Reiji after Yui leave the room. Reiji turns around and looked at him before he can speak Kanato, Laito, and Subaru enter the room.

"She mates with Ayato late night before come back here that why they return late," Kanato said, looking at Shu.

"What Ayato mate with that human girl?" Subaru asked in shock.

"Yes, he had very strong feeling for her but he never knew about it until she been kidnapped," Laito said.

"And now we can't drink her blood anymore. Kanato said, holding his bear close to his face.

"That enough. We have more important matter to discuss. Where is Ayato?" Reiji asked.

"The last time I saw him he took Yui to her room." Kanato answer.

"We will tell him later then. In a couple of weeks, there will be a full moon." I said, looking at each of my brothers.

"What a big idea of a full moon," Laito asked, looking at me.

"On that day when a full moon comes, there is an eclipse and we lose our power. That means we need to be more careful when that day comes." Reiji explains. Everyone eyes got very wide and in shock.

 **See you next time...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ayato and Yui New Life**

 **Chapter 2**

 **10/24/17**

 **(Ayato P.O.V.)**

I close the door to Yui bedroom and walked down the hallway when I saw Subaru. He is lending up against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. "Did you mate with her?" Subaru asked, looking at me. I stop walking and turn to face him.

"Yes. I did." I answer. "Is that all you want to say to me?" I asked.

"No, just a while an ago Shu and Reiji called for us and you did not show up because you are worried about your new wife." Subaru answer.

"What did they want?" I asked.

"There a full moon on the day of an eclipse," Subaru said.

"Is that all," I said, not caring about a full moon.

"Ayato lets me finish. We lose our power on that day when the moon turns red. Someone what to attack Yui for her blood before she is the reincarnation of Eve." Subaru said. My eyes got wide and In shock. I did not know that woman I love is the reincarnation of Eve. So they need her blood to find the reincarnation of Adam.

"So they are waiting until we are weak to attack," I said, looking away.

"We will protect Yui. She is now our sister-in-law." Subaru said, patting my back.

"I have to go Reiji told me he wants to talk to me," I said, walking down the hallway to Reiji office. I knock on the door because I don't want to hear him yelled at me because I walked in without knocking.

"Come in," Reiji said. I grab the door handle and open the door. I saw Reiji sitting in a chair reading a book. I walked in the door and close the door behind me.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" I asked, walking up to him. Reiji closes his book and sets it down on his lap.

"Will there be two things I need to discuss with you. The first one is the full moon on the day of the eclipse." Reiji said.

"Yeah, I know. Subaru told me before I come here." I said, looking at Reiji.

"Did he tell you someone is targeting Yui?" He asked.

"Yes, he did," I answer.

"Okay then will that is cover onto the next one Yui," Reiji said.

"What about Yui?" I asked.

"Why did you mate with her?" Reiji answer with a question.

"Because I love her and I don't want anyone else to have her," I answer.

"What happens if she is pregnant with a vampire child. She will die after the baby is born." Reiji said. My eyes got wide in shock. I can't lose the woman I love.

"If I turn her into a vampire, she will still be alive, right," I asked. I want kids with her someday but I don't want to lose her either.

"Yes, but that only work when a Leonid meteor shower happening but that one in Three years," Reiji said, looking at me. My eyes got wide. I have to wait for three years before Yui can become a vampire.

"How do I turn her into a vampire?" I asked.

"On that day when the Leonid Meteor Shower about to happen. You do the something when you mate with her. You bite her neck and sending your vampire seeds inside her." Reiji explains.

"Okay. I will get go it that all." I said walked out of Reiji's office and head down to check on Yui. I open the door to Yui bedrooms and saw her standing in front of a window, looking out.

"Yui," I said, close the door behind me and walked up to her. I wrap my arms around her from behind.

"Ayato." She said, turn around to face me. She pushes me down on the bed and kisses my lips. I know what she wants, but I can't give it to her until she turns into a vampire.

"Yui stop we can't right now," I said, push her off of me. I sat up and looked down at Yui who is laying on the bed.

"Why?" She asked, sat up in the bed too.

"Yui I want to but. I want you to become a vampire before we have sex. What happen you get pregnant when you are still a human? You die and leaving me alone in this world. Do you want that?" I asked.

"No, then turn me into a vampire." Yui answer.

"I can't until the Leonid meteor shower happen in that three years away," I said.

"I have to wait for three years," Yui said with a sad face. I lend over and give her a kiss on the lips.

"When that day comes. I will make you join it." I said, standing up and pull Yui to her feet."Yui I want to marry you in the way humans do. Because you are still a human being and I want to give you one last thing before you turn into a vampire," I said, pulling out a ring and slip it on Yui fingers.

"Yes, Ayato," Yui said, kiss me on the lips again. Then there is a knock on the door. I walked over to the door to answer it and it is Shu.

"What is it, Shu?" I asked, looking at him.

"We need to talk," Shu said, looking at me.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked.

"Alone," he said, walking down the hallway. I turn my head to look at Yui.

"I will be right back," I said, walking out of the room and close the door behind me. I follow Shu to the dining room.

"We need to protect Yui. We don't know if those Ex-human come back to talk her again. They are planning to use her blood for their plain. One of us with taking a turn to watch her." Shu said.

"Watch her you will drink her blood without me being there," I said.

"No one can back close to her to drink her blood now. Only you can." She explains.

"Fine, who else is going to watch her?" I asked, looking at Shu.

"Everyone in the house with talking turn. I already talk to them." Shu answer.

"If hurt her I will kill them, understand," I said, giving him a warning. I walked out of the room and went down the hallway.

 **(Yui P.O.V.)**

I sat down in front of my dresser that has a mirror hung together. I looked at my Mate mark on my neck. I heard the door up. I turn my head and saw Ayato walking up to me.

"You looked beautiful." He said, kissing my neck from behind me. He pulls down my sleeve and kissing my shoulder. Then we heard a loud coughing sound behind Ayato. We turn around and saw Subaru standing there.

"What is it?" Ayato asked, looking at him. I pull my sleeve back up again and looked at Subaru too.

"Here is the schedule on who is watching her," Subaru said, hand Ayato the paper and walked out. I looked at the paper and saw a list of names.

 _ **What time who is watching Yui**_

 _ **Ayato: 1am-5am**_

 _ **Shu: 5am-7am**_

 _ **Laito: 7am-9am**_

 _ **Reiji: 9am- 11am**_

 _ **Subaru: 11am- 2pm**_

 _ **Kanato: 2pm-4pm**_

 _ **Ayato: stay with her all night**_

"What is this?" I asked, looking up at Ayato. Ayato put the paper down on the desk and looked at me.

"Someone what your blood for their plain and w need someone watch you," Ayato answer, pull me close to him.

"When will this start?" I asked, looking at the paper.

"Tomorrow." He answers, gives me a kiss on the lips. "It getting late let's go to bed." He said, walked over to the bed and climb in. I got on my side of the bed and lend my had on Ayato chest. He wraps his arms around me.

"I love you, Ayato," I said, closing my eyes.

"I love you too." He said, kiss the top of my forehead. I fell asleep in Ayato arms.

 **The next morning (5am)...**

I woke up and saw Shu sitting on a Shu listening to his music. I sat up and saw Ayato is gone. "Where Ayato?" I asked, looking at Shu. He opens his eyes.

"He went to running some errands," Shu asked, close his eyes again. I got up and grab some clean clothes and walked in the bathroom that is in my bedroom. I change my clothes and walked out. "Let's go breakfast will be ready soon," Shu said, open the door and walked out of the hallway. I follow him and close the door behind me. We walked down the hallway to the dining room where everyone but Ayato is eating. I sit down at my spot at the table.

"Good morning, our new sister," Laito said, sitting down next to me.

"Um...good morning, Laito," I said, looking at him. Laito wraps his arms around me. Just then the door flew open and run in Ayato.

"Get your hand off of her." Ayato growl, pulling me up from my seat and have me sat somewhere else.

"Oh my, Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, this morning," Laito said, trying to get under Ayato skin.

I turn and saw Ayato is getting mad at his brother, Laito. I grab his hand and looked at him. He looked back at me then smile.

"Awww...how cute," Laito said.

"Shut up." Ayato growl put one arm over my shoulder.

"That enough," Reiji said who is at the other end of the table. Ayato did you finish your errands?" Reiji said.

"No, not yet." He said, looking at Reiji. "When I get done here. I will finish my errands."

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ayato and Yui New Life**

 **Chapter 3**

 **10/28/17**

 **(Richter P.O.V.)**

"It almost about time for Cordelia is reborn again," I said, looking at her heart that is in a box. "Just wait a little bit longer, Cordelia. I found a new body for you. It Ayato's mate. " I said, close the box that has Cordelia heart in it. I think back to the day when Cordelia was killed by her three sons.

Flashback...

"Cordelia," I said, lift up her head. She was cover in blood.

"Richter. I want you to cut out my heart so I can be reborn again." Cordelia said in a weak voice. I standing up and grab my sword.

"I promise that you will be reborn again," I said, saw a smile on Cordelia's face before I took out her heart.

End of Flashback...

I took the box and left the room.

 **(Yui P.O.V)**

I sit in the game room and watching Laito and his brother, Shu playing 8 ball pool. Ayato one the other hand is sound asleep. "Little bitch-chan, do you want to learn how to play?" Laito asked, looking at me.

"I'm good but thank you. I will just read a book." I answer grab a book off the table and reading to read it. The door open and walked in a half sleeping Ayato. he rubs his right eye and let out a yawn.

"Well, good morning sleepy head," Laito said, looking at Ayato. Ayato gets glared at him to shut up.

"Why are you up?" I asked, looking up at Ayato. Ayato sat down on the couch with me and pull me in his arms.

"Because you were not there." He said, lend his head on my shoulder and close his eyes. I looked down and saw that he fell asleep. I played my head on top of his head and fell asleep too.

"Shh. The two lovebirds are sleep" I heard Laito said to someone that walked in the room. I open my eyes and saw Kanato standing next to Laito and Shu. "Oh, Bitch-chan is waking," Laito said.

Ayato sits up and lets out a yawn. "I'm trying to sleep." He said, looking at his three brothers.

"Then go to your room," Kanato said, looking at Ayato.

"Tsk...shut up," Ayato said, standing up from the couch. Ayato walked out of the room and close the door behind him.

 **(** **Richter P.O.V.)**

I standing behind a tree in front of Sakamaki mansion waiting for the right time when the human by herself. I watch her talk to Ayato in through a window. Ayato pulls that girl close to him and gives her a kiss on the lip. "Just you wait for Ayato," I said.

 **(Ayato P.O.V.)**

I pull Yui close to me and give her a kiss on the lips. just then, I sense there is someone outside. "Ayato, what wrong?" Yui asked, looking up at me. I looked outside then turn my head to face Yui.

"It nothing," I answer, taking Yui hand and walked down the hallway. We walked into Yui bedroom and close the door behind me.

"Ayato," Yui said, walking be close the curtains.

"Stay in here and don't open up the curtains. I will be right back." I said, walked out of the room. I need to go and talk to Reiji about what I sense outside.

 **(Yui P.O.V.)**

I sat down on the bed waiting for Ayato come back. Just then, a strong wind came through the window making the curtains. A man is standing there looking back at me.

"Um, who are you?" I asked, standing up and looked back at the man.

"My name is Richter," Richter said, walking closer to me. I take a step back and lend up against the door.

"What do you need me for?" I asked.

"You will soon see." He answers. Just then a strong wind surrounded me. My heart starting to hurt. I put my hand on my chest and fall to the ground. "This pain will be over soon," he said. The pain is overwhelming and the next thing I knew I passed out.

 **(Ayato P.O.V.)**

"You say that you sense someone outside of the mansion," Reiji said, looking at me.

"Yeah, that right," I said, looking back at Reiji.

"Where is Yui at now?" Reiji asked.

"She is in her room," I answer.

"Is she by herself?" Reiji asked.

"Right now yes but before I come here I saw Shu and asked him to watch her until I get back," I answer. Just then, I sense something bad happening to Yui. "I got to go," I said, running down the hallway to Yui bedroom. I fling open the door and saw Shu kneel beside Yui. "What happen?" I asked, kneeling down on the other side of Yui.

"I don't know. When you told me to come here. I found her laying on the floor but she is still alive." Shu answer. I pick up Yui in my arms and walked over to the bed. I laid her down and put the cover over her baby.

"Go and get Reiji," I said, sat down on a chair holding Yui hand. Same how I sense Cordelia is still alive. What is going on here? She can be alive. I killed her.

 **(Yui P.O.V)**

"Where am I?" I said, looking around this dark place. I heard a voice a female voice.

"You are trip and this body is mine now." Said the female.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Cordelia." She answer

 **Find out what happen next will Ayato save Yui in time.** **See you in the next chapter... **Sorry this chapter is short.****


	4. Chapter 4

**Ayato and Yui New Life**

 **Chapter 4**

 **11/3/17**

 **(Ayato P.O.V.)**

"Ayato, did you feel that?" Shu asked, running in Yui room.

"Yeah, She is back but where is she?" I asked, standing up from my chair that is by Yui's bed. "Do you think Yui will be all right by herself when we look for Cordelia?" I asked, looking at Shu.

"We can have someone keep on come to check on her," Shu said, looked back at me.

"Okay, let's go and find out why Cordelia is back," I said walked out of Yui's bedroom follow behind me, Shu. I close the door to Yui and walked down the hallway.

"Everyone is waiting for us in the living room," Shu said, open the door that leads into the living room. I sit down on the chair and looked at Reiji.

"So do you know why the witch is back?" I asked with an angry.

"No, I don't. But then I first sense her, it was when you were in my office." Reiji answer, looking back at me.

"But I sense Yui was in endanger at the time," I said.

"So Cordelia did something to Yui," Shu said, crossing his arms over his chest. I stood up as fast as I can.

"So that bitch did something to Yui?" I asked I ran out of the room without waiting for an answer from Reiji.

 ** **(Cordelia P.O.V.)****

Cordelia in Yui's body. "Cordelia, it times to wake up," Richter said. I open my eyes and sat up in the bed.

"On a full moon this body with being mine," I said laughing. I stand up and walked over to the mirror. "She not very beautiful," I said, looking at my new body. The door flew open and run in Ayato. "Ayato my son," I said, looking at him.

"You? Took over Yui," Ayato said. I start to laugh.

"Your mate is not very beautiful. I can believe you mate with her." I said.

"Don't talk about Yui that way," Ayato said, angry. I walked up to him and wrap my arms around his neck. "What wrong you won't hurt your mate," I said. He grabs my arms and pushes me away from him.

"Don't touch me." Ayato angry.

"Are you going to try and kill me again? But one a full moon this body will be mine." I said, walking back him leaving Richter and Ayato all by themselves.

 ** **(Ayato P.O.V)****

"What are you and that witch is planning?" I asked, looking at Richter.

"That mate of your will be the new body for Cordelia," Richter said, looking back at me. I narrow my eyes and walked out of the room. I walked down the hallway to find a way to save my mate.

 ** **See you in the next chapter...****

 ** **Sorry short chapter!  
****


	5. Chapter 5

**Ayato and Yui New Life**

 **Chapter 5**

 **12/3/17**

 **(Cordelia P.O.V.)**

I was living room sitting on a couch that is in the upstairs waiting for Richter come. After a while, he waits up the stairs and stands next to me. "Did you handle Ayato?" I asked, looking at Richter.

"Yes, but he will not stop until his mate is safe," Richter said, looking at me.

"Your damn right about that," Ayato said, standing by the staircase holding a sword in his hand.

"What are you planning on do with that sword kill me again," I said letting out a laugh. Richter grabs a sword and starting to attack Ayato the minute Richter stab Ayato in his shoulder. Yui took her body back over and grab a dagger. Yui runs down the stairs and whispers she did not want anyone else it hit. After she says that she stabbed herself in the heart.

"Yui," Ayato yelled, running up to her and catch her before she hit the floor. I got control of her body one last time.

"Why did you mate with this woman who goes and stabs herself," I said, closing my eyes. Raiji walked up the stairs and kneel down beside Yui.

 **(Ayato P.O.V)**

My heart stops Yui body is turning ice cold. "Can you save her?" I asked, holding Yui in my arms.

"There is another way you have to turn her into a vampire," Reiji said, looking down at Yui.

"But you say to turn someone into a vampire on a Leonid meteor shower?" I asked.

"Yes, but there is two way to turn someone into a vampire on is the Leonid meteor shower and then another one if the person on the edge of dying," Reiji said. "Let her drink your blood and she will live as a vampire," Raiji said. I bite in my wrist and put in by Yui month. My blood land on Yui Blood and slowly went in her mouth.

Yui let out a moan and slowly open her eyes. "Yui," I said, help Yui to sit up.

"Ayato I'm thirsty," Yui said, licking her lips.

"I know what you want," I said, lend my head to the side and Yui move to my neck. She licks it before she bites down and drinking my blood. I let out a moan it feel so good Yui drinking my blood. It turns me on. Now she a vampire I will have her tonight. I have been holding it in so long.

Later that night I carry Yui to her room. I laid her down on the bed and climb on top of her. "Ayato." She said, wrapping her arms around me.

"I have been to wait so long now," I said, taking off my shirt and pants. I throw the cross the room. Yui sat up and lift up her shirt and took it off than I pull off her skirt and throw it away from the bed.

Yui was only wearing her bra and underwear. I feel Yui rub her hip against my penis making it hard. I took my boxer and Yui underwear. I rub my finger against her vagina. "Aya...to." Yui moan, throwing her head back. I spread her legs and bends her legs. I position myself between her legs and slowly went in her.

"Yui you so tight," I said, forcing myself into her all the way.

"AYA...TO." Yui scream.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ayato and Yui New Life**

 **Chapter 6**

 **12/23/17**

 **(Yui P.O.V)**

I woke up the next morning and saw Ayato sound asleep. I swing my legs off the bed and search for my clothes When I found them I quickly put them on. "You look better without anything on," Ayato said, walked up behind me. He moves my hair out of the way and kisses my neck.

"Ayato." I moan, feeling him bite my neck.

"Be careful. That sound will turn me on." Ayato said, lick the blood away that was on my neck.

"Ayato I want to start a family with you," I said, turn around and looked at Ayato. I saw Ayato eyes got wide. "I'm sorry," I said, walked off but Ayato grabs me and pulls me close to him.  
"Yui, let's start a family," Ayato said, kiss me and we move make to the bed.

"I'm ready Ayato take me now," I said, wrap my arms around his neck. Ayato did not say anything but instead, he pushes his manhood inside me. "Ayato."

"Yui you feel so good," Ayato said, moving in and out of me.  
"Ayato...faster," I said, feeling him go faster in me.

"Oh...god...Yui." Ayato said, push his manhood deeper into me. Ayato shot his seed in me then he pulls out. He got off me and laid down next to me.

"Ayato," I said, turn my head to face him.

"Yes, my love." He said, wrapping his arms around me.

"I love you," I said, kiss his lips.

"I love you too," Ayato said, kiss me back.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ayato and Yui New Life**

 **Chapter 7**

 **12/30/17**

 **(Ayato P.O.V)**

It has been a month a Yui starting to have morning sickness. We laid on the bed and Yui was sound asleep. I shake her to get her up. Yui let out a moan. "Ayato what is it?" Yui asked, turning her head to look at me.

"You need to get up and get something to eat for the baby," I said, stand up from the bed and walked around the bed to help her on her feet.

"Thank you," Yui said, wrapping her arms around me.

"Don't mention it," I said, wrap my arms around Yui and lend in giving her a kiss on the lips. "I love you," I said, keen down and kiss her stomach. I feel Yui put her finger through my hair.  
"I love you too," Yui said, looking down at me.

"Let go and find something to eat," I said, stand up and took Yui hand in mine. We leave the room and head downstairs.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked, looking through the cupboards.

"Um...what about pancakes." Yui answer, looking at him.

"Okay." I said, pulling out the pancake mix, Milk, and the syrup. I also put out a pan and a bachelor.

I mix up the pancake and sprayed the pan with grease. I pour the pancake mix into the pan and wait until it needs to be flip. After the pancake is done I put them on a plate. "Here you go," I said, put the plate in front of Yui.

"Thank you." Yui said, pick up her fork and starting to eat the pancake. "It really yummy." She said, take another bite.

"I'm glad you like it." I said, sat down on the chair. After Yui finish her pancake we went back to our room.

"I'm going to take a bath." She said, walked over to the bathroom.

"Okay," I said, walked over to the bed and laid down. I close my eyes because Yui took forever in her bath. I feel someone on in bed and I open my eyes. I saw Yui got in bed.

"Sorry did I wake you up?" Yui asked, looking at me.

"No, it fine," I said, put her close to me.

"Ayato." She said, fall asleep in my arms. I laid her down on the bed and I laid down next to her.

"I love you, Yui," I said, touch her hair and close my eyes.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ayato and Yui New Life**

 **Chapter 8**

 **1/15/18**

 **(Ayato P.O.V)**

8 months have passed...

I stand in the hallway waiting for my child to being born. Reji in the room with Yui to deliver the baby. I hate it when Yui is in so hurt pain. Her scream come out to the hallway. "She still in there?" Shu said, walking up to me.

"Yeah for 2 hours now and they are not done yet," I said, lending up against the wall.

"I hope they get done soon. I can't stand that screaming." Kanato said, walking down the hallway with his teddy bear in his arms. Subaru walked down the hallway and went up to me.

"It is so noisy," Subaru said, looking at me.

"Just wait until you find a mate and have kids. She will do this too." I said, looking back at Subaru.

"You say I will never have a mate?" Subaru asked.

"That what I thought a long time ago and now I got a mate and a child that is coming," I answer, looking at the bedroom door. After a few minute longer the door finally open and walked out Raji holding a baby wrap in a blanket.

"It a baby boy," Raji said, hand me, my son.

"Can I go in and see her now?" I asked, looking at him. Raji gives me a nod and I walked in. When I got in the room, I saw Yui laying on the bed.

"Yui, it a boy," I said, walking over to her and sat down on a chair that is beside the bed. Yui looked up at me with a smile on her face.

"What do you want to call him?" Yui asked, looking down at her son.

"What about Edward?" I asked.

"Edward I like that name," Yui said, took Edward hand in her. "Hello, little Edward." She said with a smile.

"Do you want to hold him?" I asked.

"Yes please." Yui answer, sat up in bed. I hand Edward to Yui and she took him very carefully. Yui gives Edward a kiss on his forehead. "I love you, my Edward." She said, smiling down at him.

"I love you Yui," I said, lend down and kiss her on the lips.

"I love you too, Ayato." She said, kiss me back.

 **I hope you like this story.**


End file.
